


the last time i saw your face

by thedrunkenlamb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (i just wanted to make angst), (while i made this i realized it wasnt really based off of the song), Angst, M/M, Oops, angst with no comfort, angst with no resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenlamb/pseuds/thedrunkenlamb
Summary: "Hello, helloLast time that I saw your faceWas recess in second gradeAnd it made me feel young"





	the last time i saw your face

It was just for one night. For one night, Michael could pretend like he was once again Jeremy's best friend. It felt like the last time they had talked, was back in the second grade. When Michael had gotten made fun of for having two moms.   
  
Michael could still hear the mocking voices of Jeremy's new friends.   
  


* * *

_"Ew, you have two moms?" Chloe Valentine, the most popular girl of the second grade sneered. Michael nervously tugged at his hoodie, a new one his moms had just gotten him._ _"Thats sooo weird!" Jake Dillinger added on, pinching his nose as if Michael stunk._  
  
_The insults kept on coming, and piling up before Jeremy with his nasally voice, and skinny twig body stepped in. "Hey! You cant say that! Micah's just as normal as tha' rest of us! He jus' has two mommies instead of one!" MIchael smiled softly, he could always count on his best friend to have his back._  
  
Or so he thought.  


* * *

"This is just for one night," Jeremy said. "One night I'll hang out with you, okay?" Michael nodded, desperately holding onto the strings of their failing friendship.   
  
"You really need to let go of me, you know." He said, as Michael latched onto his side. "This-" he gestured between them, "us. We're not healthy. It's not healthy to be like this. You're dependent on me, and it's pretty sad."   
  
Michael agreed. He was a very sad person. He needed help, nothing of what he did was healthy. Smoking weed to get rid of the thoughts that plagued his mind every night. How he wished for- no,  _longed_ for the touch of Jeremy again. None of it was healthy.   
  
Michael laughed, pretending as if everything was normal.   
  
"I know, dude!" he grinned, "I just.. wanna hang out with you before the SQUIP gets turned back on."   
  
Jeremy raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look. "You didnt know, Michael? The SQUIP is on. He's telling me how pathetic you are, for trying to hold onto something that isnt there anymore." Michael knew he didnt mean those words. He couldn't of. It was just the SQUIP, just like how the SQUIP let Jeremy take Michael home that night, and kiss him. Tell him he loved him, made love to him.  
  
It was always just the SQUIP.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me in the comments, or over my tumblr @cherryslushiess !


End file.
